


Wedding Photo

by darkJ3



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkJ3/pseuds/darkJ3
Summary: For crescentstrife: I just want Sefikura wedding fluff. That's it - that's the whole prompt! Can be fan art, a fic, anything at all.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: FFVII Secret Spring





	Wedding Photo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crescentstrife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentstrife/gifts).




End file.
